Prohibido
by Janemba 988
Summary: U.A. En Vegetasei el poder de cada guerrero se medía desde el nacimiento. Las reglas estaban hechas para cumplirse, sin importar si eran guerreros de élite o de clase baja. Mas la más importante, la que marcaba una gran diferencia entre rangos, era que un guerrero élite no podía enamorarse. Vegeta lo sabía y a pesar de ello, Bulma lo cautivó desde el primer momento.


**Prohibido**

…

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creador, Akira Toriyama y de Toei Animation.**

…

 **One-shot**

…

Había sido muy estúpido de su parte pensar que podía ocultar algo como eso a su pueblo. Él, el príncipe de Vegetasei, había incumplido la norma que regía a su pueblo desde hacía siglos y siglos, la regla que mantenía el orden y la prosperidad en el planeta, lo que distinguía a un guerrero de su rango de uno de clase baja: el no enamorarse.

El amor era cosa de débiles, le repetía su padre cuando era niño, a él y a su hermano Tarble, quien por causas que sólo podrían atribuírsele al destino, había nacido con un poder de pela demasiado bajo, y que a pesar de querer esperar un par de años para darle una oportunidad de mostrar su verdadero poder, había sido en vano pues el pequeño saiyajin era un clase baja. Con tal deshonra sobre sus hombros, había sido exiliado, alejado de sus congéneres, de su familia, del lugar que lo vio nacer. Con eso se demostraba que el rey Vegeta no tendría piedad de absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera de sus propios hijos. Y Vegeta, su hijo mayor, había hecho cuanto se le dijo que era propio de un guerrero de clase alta, de uno que aspiraba convertirse en el Súper Saiyajin Legendario.

Sin embargo, el corazón se ve movido por fuerzas ajenas a la razón, y Vegeta fue víctima de ello.

Teniendo la certeza de que había que expandir su imperio, el Rey Vegeta organizó una serie de expediciones en planetas lejanos, en donde las condiciones de vida fuesen parecidas a las de Vegetasei. Y uno de esos planetas fue la Tierra, siendo Vegeta enviado junto con Nappa, Raditz y su rival, Kakarotto al planeta azul. Ciñéndose a las órdenes de su padre, solicitaron una audiencia con el representante de la humanidad, convenciendo a los humanos de que no les harían daño y que en realidad, solamente querían negociar. Si hubiesen estado todavía bajo el escrutinio de Freezer, el tirano intergaláctico que sometió al pueblo saiyajin por décadas, sin dudarlo hubieran iniciado el exterminio de todo rastro de vida terrestre. No obstante, habían aprendido que una convivencia pacífica era mucho mejor y benéfica para ambas partes.

Después de todo, los planetas débiles estaban siempre bajo amenaza de invasiones y eso les daba la oportunidad de luchar contra adversarios poderosos sin la necesidad de ser visto como mercenarios sanguinarios.

El Rey de la Tierra se mostró renuente al principio, mas con la ayuda de Kakarotto, su gesto apacible y sincero, impregnado de una inocencia y una chispeante personalidad, lograron convencerle de que el pueblo saiyajin no tenía intenciones de dañar a la población. A partir de entonces, los saiyajin contaron con la ayuda de los terrícolas, y sobre todo, pudieron tener acceso a una tecnología que resultaba envidiable, cortesía de la Corporación Cápsula.

Fue entonces que Vegeta cayó en lo prohibido, perdiendo su corazón y la mente por la hermosa mujer de cabello azul y mirada celeste que era considerada una genio inigualable, la cual, a pesar de su vanidad y su renuencia a acercársele en un principio, acabó entregándosele con tanta pasión como él lo hizo también. No obstante, Vegeta jamás le dijo que la amaba, pues si bien sabía que sentía una infinidad de emociones cerca de esa mujer —su mujer—, no sabía cómo decirlo; no podía decirlo.

Orgullo, arrogancia, desidia, y más fueron las causas de que a cada momento las palabras que tan intensamente deseaba decirle, no salieran de su boca. Y aunque ella intuía que él la quería, muy a su manera pero lo hacía, nunca lo presionó. En cambio, comprendió su situación. Pero el tiempo es a veces un arma de doble filo.

Con el tiempo, los lazos entre Bulma y Vegeta se afianzaron, y con el tiempo, el Rey Vegeta vio con recelo que lo que en un principio creyó una aventura pasajera, se había vuelto un peligro. Los sentimientos no eran buenos para un guerrero de élite. Si quería salvar el orgullo de su familia, debía deshacerse del problema que representaba la mujer terrícola. Así también le daría una lección a su hijo, a quien más le valía aprender de sus errores y no subordinarse, pues sabía que eso no acarrearía buenos resultados.

Kakarotto, un guerrero de clase baja pero con grandes poderes ocultos, había logrado una vida junto a la mujer que amaba; una princesa terrícola. Y Vegeta cuánto le envidiaba. Él, libre de tener que seguir un estricto código de conducta, podía tener una vida pacífica con aquella que quería, mientras que Vegeta debía reprimirse cada vez más con sus emociones, alejando por su propio bien a Bulma, que ahora llevaba a un hijo en su vientre.

Ella, herida por la indiferencia del hombre al que se había entregado sin reservas, se alejó definitivamente de él. Aunque su corazón gritaba que era un error, que él sólo lo hacía para no herirla más, la razón le decía que era lo correcto. Nació así, en un día lluvioso y frío, el primogénito del príncipe de los saiyajin, Trunks. Quizás nunca conocería a su padre, tal vez se conformaría con relatarle cómo era, él preguntaría y ella respondería, ocultándole los detalles que le serían más dolorosos.

Pero en las sombras, aquél vigilaba a su familia. Oculto, con el corazón lleno de orgullo al ver al pequeño que retomaba los rasgos más bellos de su madre y los más fuertes de él, uniéndolos de una manera en que ternura y fortaleza eran uno solo. Valiéndose del manto protector de las tinieblas, se escurría por la ventana de la habitación de su hijo por las noches y lo miraba por largas horas, fascinado ante la idea de haber concebido a un ser tan frágil, que llevaba su sangre, que llevaba su carne, que era parte de él y siempre lo sería.

Mas el Rey Vegeta se dio cuenta de que su hijo se mostraba distraído, más irritable que de costumbre y un día, mientras Vegeta se disponía a escaparse para ver a su familia, lo encaró. Haciendo de aquello una escena lamentable, lo acusó de haberse enamorado de una humana, de haber cedido a emociones bajas y sin sentido. El muchacho no lo negó ni lo confirmó, pero el mayor, conociendo a su hijo, supo la verdad.

No hubo ni habrá escena más impactante que la de aquel día, el día en que sin miramientos ni dar tiempo de nada, el Rey extendió un brazo y lanzó un fiero rayo de energía que atravesó el insensato corazón de su hijo. Si Vegeta no había sido capaz de refrenar a ese corazón, como padre que era, él ya lo había hecho.

Los saiyajin quedaron impactados, y más aún cuando vieron al rey retirarse con la capa ondeándose imponente a su espalda, dejando detrás a su hijo agonizante, que no podía procesar lo que le había sucedido. Kakarotto se abrió paso con prisa al ver aquella escena, se arrodilló junto al moribundo príncipe y acercó su oído a los labios de su fiel amigo y rival, con la intención de escuchar sus entrecortadas palabras. Le encargó el cuidado y protección de Bulma y el pequeño Trunks, siendo esas sus últimas palabras en vida.

Murió sin ver a los que quería, sin decirles cuánto los amaba. Su corazón dejó de latir y él cesó de respirar.

El Rey Vegeta se marchó sin mirar siquiera atrás, sin un rumbo, sin un atisbo de dudas. Así como había cumplido las reglas, así quería que sus súbditos actuasen, sin importar quién fuera. Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro: aquel joven que había asesinado no era su hijo, porque su verdadero hijo, el que había visto crecer, al que había entrenado, nunca se habría enamorado.

Porque éste sabía que aquello estaba prohibido.

 **FIN**

 _ **Espero les haya gustado. Recibo con agrado sus críticas, demandas y amenazas de muerte. :D**_

 _ **Lindo día.**_


End file.
